¿Inocente y sexy? Esto no puede ser compatible
by amlie07
Summary: Ella era una estudiante de arte de 23 años, excelente pintora aunque sin los recursos necesarios. él un hombre sólo pero con todo lo que deseaba. ¿Qué pasa cuando ella en cuestión es la sobrina de tu amigo y no la ves como una niña?
1. Aun no te conozco y ya te vi desnuda

Nota de la autora: No recibo cuentas de psicólogos después.

-Repíteme por qué te tengo que acompañar a ordenar las cosas de tu sobrina Sirius.-Le preguntó un hombre ordenado y bien vestido que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. A pesar de ser joven tenía prematuras canas y se veía serio. Por el contrario de su compañero, el cual llevaba vaqueros y una camisa de buen corte, pero con unas formas algo estrafalaria.

-Por que mi querido Moony, ella es mi sobrina favorita y es muy desordenada. Ahora que mi esposa e hijas decidieran ir a ver a sus parientes a Italia no me queda más que ordenarlas yo.

-Por Dios Canuto, ¿Qué edad tiene?

-23… pero es como una niña. Además así no se siente tan sola.-Le dijo sonriendo. Era su sobrina favorita, hija de su prima Andrómeda, pero ambas llevaban peleadas desde que ella se fue a estudiar arte. Y tenía talento en lo que hacía si hasta él lo reconocía, una de las pinturas de su casa era de ella, se la había regalado Sirius para su último cumpleaños.

-No es una niña, además ¿Qué pasa si te encuentra allí?, creo recordar que dijiste que ella te dijo expresamente que no fueras a su apartamento, para que no veas tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Sí lo sé, pero no te preocupes el desván donde vive se divide en tres partes divididas en paneles pintados por ella. Es muy acogedor, exceptuando por el desorden.

-Un desván… qué acogedor.-Se le vino la imagen de su hermosa casa blanca a la salida de la ciudad y de lo solitaria que se veía cuando entraba en ella, no existía nadie excepto él y su perro Marchall. Estaba seguro de que él desván sería mil veces más acogedor, por lo menos si había desorden se notaría que habían habitantes.

-Relájate Moony, es solo ordenar y llenarle el refrigerador, normalmente se olvida de comer cuando pinta y el resto del tiempo pasa casi sin dinero por que debe pagar la academia y como sus padres no la apoyan trabaja vendiendo sus cuadros. Lamentablemente como no se presenta con su apellido real es poco probable que la tomen en cuenta. Y tampoco permite que le ayude con la academia, decide arreglárselas sola.

-Llegamos.-Moony vio un destartalado y viejo edificio, que en sus tiempos debió haber sido una hermosa y enorme casa, ahora decrépita.

-¿Vive aquí?-Le preguntó intrigado, aunque parecía entender el porqué Sirius se preocupaba tanto, el barrio era peligroso.

-Sí. Y ese es su desván.-Le dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña corrida de ventanas pequeñas.

Subieron las escaleras, en realidad nadie se preocupó de que llegara gente no conocida al edificio. En una de las habitaciones olía fuertemente a alcohol y a algo más ¿Droga?.

Medio mundo. Sirius estaba serio, conocía esa faceta suya, aunque aparecía poco, era de extrema protección hacia alguien o algo que le importara mucho. ¡Por qué no le habrá pedido a Lili que le acompañara!, ella era mejor en eso. Pero también recordó que no se llevaba bien con la chica, al parecer la consideraba algo "diferente", aunque no sabía que significaba eso.

Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta vio una pequeña habitación con cocina, comedor y salón a la vez. Era pequeño y en los muebles se encontraban tirados libros de arte y literatura variada. Mientras que en el piso habían un par de zapatos y un vaso de leche y galletitas a medio consumir. Era un desorden. En un sillón grande se encontraba una mantita desordenada de patchwork muy colorida que casi caía al suelo. Era como se imaginaba la habitación de un artista.

Sirius le pasó la bolsa con comida para que la guardara y que botara del refrigerador lo que se estuviera pudriendo, ya que a ella se le olvidaban esas cosas cuando pintaba y por el olor a trementina se notaba que había estado pintando hace poco.

Cuando hubo limpiado la cocina-comedor-salita, pasaron a limpiar la habitación de ella. Según Sirius la única parte de la casa que ella mantenía en orden era su taller y el baño, el resto no. A Remus le llamó la atención la pieza, la cama era pequeña y colindaba con el baño. Había ropa botada por todos lados y más libros. El quipo de música estaba encendido y la ventana abierta de par en par. La cama no estaba hecha y había un cuaderno en la cama, que Sirius cerró rápidamente sin leerlo.

-Su diario de vida. No me gusta pasar a levar su privacidad. Recogía su ropa mientras le contaba más sobre su sobrina, mientras que él hacía la cama. Sintió el aroma suave de un perfume de mujer. Era sutil, casi infantil, pero a la vez sensual.

Cuando estaban listos sintieron abrir la puerta, se oían risas de una mujer y de un hombre,

Sirius lo arrastró hacia el armario y le hizo una seña de silencio. La chica al ver la casa ordenada maldijo en voz alta.

-Mi tío ordenó, lo mato si vio su regalo.-Luego se rió el hombre la había tomado por la cintura y le agarró de las nalgas atrayéndola más a él.

-¿Segura que no está?

-No, ya se fue… dijo mientras miraba alrededor. Desde el closet entreabierto Remus podía ver poco de la imagen, pero cuando se acercaron al sofá pudo observar con toda claridad la situación.

Era una muchacha joven muy bonita con el pelo rizado y de un fuerte tono rosado. Se estaba besando con el que debía ser su novio. Vio a Sirius lívido de rabia, con los labios apretados.

La oyó gemir ante las caricias de su pareja y volver a besarle cada vez más cercanos. Sentía que el ambiente lo estaba calentando demasiado. Era tan sexy, pero a la vez tan incómodo no sólo por que estaba mirando como ella estaba haciendo el amor con otro, sino por los celos animales que no lograba dominar. Seguía mirando sus suaves movimientos, seduciendo, atrayendo, y el hombre sonreía al verla moverse, era como una felina, sus movimientos eran controlados, sensuales.

Dios se estaba sacando la ropa, o mejor dicho se estaban sacando la ropa. Ella le quitaba la playera, mientras que él le quitaba cada uno de los botones con los dientes. Cuando la tuvo sin la mini blusa que llevaba la tomó en brazos y la puso bajo él, ella pasaba una de sus piernas sobre las caderas de él y le recorría la espalda con las manos, lo besó mientras le acercaba más y las manos de él le quitaban el sostén dejando libre un hermoso par de senos, estaba extasiado mirando a la niña, se había olvidado de Canuto, que estaba al lado suyo pero en realidad no se acordaría él hasta mucho después.

El espectáculo era demasiado fantástico como para perdérselo. La estaba tocando, besando y mordiendo, suave, haciéndola gemir más alto. Ella bajó sus manos hacia el cinturón de él y lo retiró con un movimiento, la "niña" sabía bien lo que hacía. Los oyó reírse cuando él jugaba con sus senos con una mano y con su boca, tomando los pezones rosados, y con la otra le quitaba la minifalda con ayuda de sus piernas. Ella levantó las caderas haciendo que él gimiera muy fuerte estaba en pantaletas y al parecer se sentía en desventajas, ya que con ayuda de sus manos y después de sus piernas le quitó el pantalón. Ella cambió de posición y se sentó sobre él con una suave sonrisa que buscaba (y lo lograba) seducir. Bajó su cuerpo y se arqueó hasta llegar a su boca besándolo, el la había tomado de las caderas y bajado por sus muslos.

Como deseaba estar allí, en vez de ese closet. Era morbosidad en estado puro y poco le importaba la rabia de su acompañante.

Ella bajó su cuerpo aumentando el roce de sus cuerpos húmedos, después pasó un dedo suave marcando el pecho de su amante y después besó cada parte de su pecho mientras el la incitaba con sus manos a continuar el roce de sus cuerpos. Estaban gimiendo bastante alto. ¿Cómo es que a nadie en el edificio le molestaba?. La vio jugar con su ombligo y reírse ante la risa de su compañera, a la cual le estaba quitando la ropa interior, ella se levantó y se la quitó despacio, sexy. El hizo lo mismo, y después se sentó, le hizo una seña y ella se arrodilló ante ella, ay no por favor eso no lo quería ver. Era mucho para cualquiera. Ella le estaba haciendo sexo oral al tipo, y este estaba de verdad disfrutándolo se le notaba. Definitivo, no era una niña, ni nada similar. Él la tomó y la subió suavemente al sofá y la puso bajo él con un movimiento rápido, pero suave. Y ella abrió las piernas ante el contacto, podía ver su cuerpo a su antojo, ya que su amante también la contemplaba extasiado. Luego cuando él la penetró, la danza se fue haciendo cada vez más caliente, húmeda, sin embargo él vio algo que no había visto antes, o que no había notado, ella estaba como ida, ya que sus ojos aunque velados por el placer no mostraban amor alguno. Ambos terminaron con un gemido suave, él antes que ella, y ella se quedó quieta bajo él. Cuando él se levantó la besó en los labios y se vistió. Ella tomó su mantita, era tierno, a él le dieron unas ganas de reírse. Esa era la niña que veía Sirius. El se retiró de la habitación mientras le decía algo al oído.

Cuando él se retiró ella dejó de lado la sonrisa y se recostó en el sofá, maldijo en voz baja y prendió el calefón para darse una ducha. Cuando entró a ducharse, menos mal que sólo tomó la bata, por que o si no los habría visto. Reclamaba con si misma.

-Lo que una hace por mantener esta estúpida beca. Si yo pinto bien… Odio esto. Se fue a duchar.

Sirius salió pálido del armario y lo agarró del cuello, salieron en silencio y no hablaron hasta estar en el auto. Remus vio a su amigo furioso. Cuando llevaban 10 minutos de viaje y ya estaban bastante lejos (Sirius había manejado muy rápido) bajó del auto y le pegó una patada al primer árbol que encontró.

-Maldita sea Remus, se está acostando para mantener la puta beca. Y yo no puedo hacer nada, por que si le digo algo se va a ir también de mi lado y se va a quedar sola.

Remus lo miró con pena, sentía la frustración de su amigo. Aunque aún no se reponía de la hermosa visión de ella desnuda.

-Sé como la mirabas Remus. No te hagas el idiota. Pero te voy a dejar una cosa clara aunque seas uno de mis mejores amigos, te acuestas con ella por diversión y te castro.-Le dijo con molestia poco contenida.

Remus pensó su respuesta con calma.

-No me voy ir a acostar con tu sobrina Sirius. No te voy a negar que es linda.-Se calló al ver la mirada de Sirius, pero continuó-Pero no lo voy a hacer, no sólo por respeto a ti, sino a ella. Lo último que necesita es que la usen de juguete por un par de noches.

-Gracias Moony, perdóname, es que estoy frustrado, aunque tal vez tú serías el que debería conquistarla y casarte con ella.

¿Qué dijo el idiota de canuto?

-A ver Sirius bájate de la moto, es menor, es rara y yo NUNCA me voy a casar.

Se subieron al auto en silencio.


	2. Lujuria y culpa

**Bueno, aca va el segundo y mi cordura e inocencia no me pregunten donde por favor...**

Cuando se bajó del auto lo primero que hizo fue ver el cuadro, le gustaba mucho pero no lo había mirado con tanta atención como ahora. Era la imagen de un niño agachado buscando su pelota, la mirada del niño era limpia, pura e inocente, pero a la vez triste, solitaria. Era la mirada que podías ver en un niño al que sus padres son presencias lejanas que casi no recuerdan que él existe, era tan real que parecía como si te quisiese contar su historia. Ahora que entendía algo más de la artista podía saber que pensaba el niño. ¿Cuántas noches había mirado al niño preguntándose que pensaba?, ahora tenía la respuesta, era la mirada del abandono. Y el abandono nos conduce a buscar la compañía de quien sea, con tal de no pasar a solas las horas más tristes de la noche.

Recordó a la pintora, dulce y hermosa. La recordó junto a un hombre que no la amaba, más bien, que se aprovechaba de lo que ella más necesitaba. Tal vez si ella dejara de lado su orgullo podría ayudarla. Pero si era como todos los Black, era como hablar con la pared, y estaba que seguro que la pared le tomaría más atención.

La fiesta de Sirius era en tres días. Tres días y la vería de nuevo. ¿Con qué cara podía mirarla?, se moriría de vergüenza. ¡La había visto teniendo sexo!, se imaginó la presentación:

-Hola soy Remus Lupin, fui hace tres días a tu casa a ayudar con tu desorden y te espié desde tu armario, así que ya te he visto en acción.

Sonaba asqueroso. Después imaginó otra presentación:

-Hola soy Remus Lupin. Eres muy linda…

Esa fue peor que las demás.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo lo último que vio fue a la dulce niña con la mirada triste envuelta en la manta en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente Manejó hasta la casa de Sirius para ayudarle a preparar la fiesta. Había entrado a la casa, lo bueno de tener las llaves es que no tienes que esperar que el tonto de tu amigo baje la música. Oyó a James reír desde la sala donde estaría la recepción principal. Si estaba James, también estaba Lili, debía hablar con ella.

Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y fue al salón. Cuando entró no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sirius estaba literalmente colgado, al parecer estaba colgando unas serpentinas en la lámpara y James en un ataque de inspiración le había retirado la escalera, y ahora, el pobre no hallaba de que agarrarse. James lo saludó con el poco aire que le quedaba por reírse tanto y Sirius lo miraba preocupado.

Sacó el celular y te tomó una foto discretamente. Pero luego Remus tomando conciencia del peligro y forcejeando con James tomó la escalera y la puso.

-¡Animal!-Le gritó a James mientras bajaba. Para luego perseguirlo. Remus sacó el celular y tomó un par de fotos más. Era parte de la sorpresa…

Cuando se hubieron calmado lograron terminar la decoración. Era muy tarde, así que se quedaron a dormir, claro después de que James llamara a Lili y Sirius diera muestras de vida ante su esposa y sus niñas.

A la mañana siguiente, ya duchados y decentes se fueron por lo que faltaba o mejor dicho lo que agotaron la noche anterior. Unas cuantas botellas de licor. Además debían hacer un par de compras más. El resto de la fiesta quedaría en manos de profesionales.

Cuando volvieron a buscar sus cosas y sus autos, vieron unas maletas en el pasillo central. Eran de las mujeres de la familia. Y ahí estaban sentadas en el salón Jazmín y Lili. Conversaban tranquilas, cuando sintieron los pasos levantaron la vista y se levantaron. Sirius agarró a su esposa de la cintura y la besó con pasión, parecía desesperado. A él le dio bastante risa, James era más sutil, beso a Lili dulcemente, no era tan exhibicionista como Sirius, además no era su estilo. Estaban todavía saludando cuando aparecieron en escena las hijas de Sirius, la mayor Candice tenía 15 años, dos menos que Harry y ahijada de Remus y la más pequeña de 6 años Galatea.

-Papá.-Gritaron las niñas. Remus las había alcanzado a abrazar cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era de la compañía. Estuvo cerca de 30 minutos cerrando un trato, aunque debía ir a firmarlo durante mañana, llegaría un rato antes a la fiesta.

-Debo irme. Cosas de trabajo.

-Trabajas mucho Remus, ¿No te quedas a comer con nosotros?

-No Jazmín, pero gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Moony.

-Pórtate bien tío Remus.-El comentario de Candice puso tenso a Remus y a Sirius. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie de la sala, a excepción de Galatea, a quien no le interesaban las "estupicedes" de los adultos, según sus propias palabras.

-Si nena, no te preocupes.-Le dijo mientras miraba a Sirius a los ojos.

Detestaba el viernes en la casa. Eran las 8 y se decidió a dar un paseo. Caminó cerca de dos horas, intentando despejar su mente. La verdad es que estaba nervioso, por un lado la reacción de Sirius frente a su sobrina le indicaba que aunque ella lo atrajera sexualmente no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Y eso era un problema, ya que en general el estaba acostumbrado a salir con quien quisiera y hacer lo que se le iba en ganas. Y debía aceptar que la niña lo había dejado con ganas. Se metió a un bar cualquiera, era agradable y se sentó en una de las barras, era uno de esos bares top que se habían abierto hace poco en la ciudad. Había que pagar por entrar en ellos, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Llevaba menos de un minuto cuando se le acercó una mujer muy bonita, tenía cuerpo de modelo, no se parecía nada a la pintora, ella era de una belleza más sutil, la que tenía al frente era derechamente una de las mujeres con las que te dan ganas de acostarte, pero que después no te acordarías de su nombre.

-Me llamo Denisse, le dijo con voz segura y sensual.

-Remus. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Era lo más simple, el mismo ritual. Tomarían algo, bailarían y se irían juntos a la cama, después él le diría que la llamaría y si había sido una buena noche la repetiría un par de ves y después la olvidaría. Era un asco de hombre, nadie debía hacer eso. Pero una voz en su cabeza le indicó que era justamente lo que pensaba hacer.

-Vale, tequila.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente a él.

Tal como seguían sus pasos típicos bailaron un rato y él la invitó al departamento de conquistas como le llamaban James y Sirius. Nunca las llevaba a su casa. Para eso tenía un departamento para esos usos, el resto del tiempo, estaba vacío y lo venían solo a limpiar.

Cuando estuvieron a solas en el departamento Remus decidió que iba a aprovechar bien la noche con la modelo, más que mal, mañana estaría con la única mujer que le interesaba tener en su cama y no podría tener, era un don Juan pero jamás le haría daño a alguien como ella.

Tomó a ¿Denisse? o era ¿Danielle?, ya daba lo mismo. Lo que a él le interesaba era que iba a pasarlo bien y punto. Desconectó su incómoda mente del cuerpo y se dejó llevar por su instinto…pero falló

La acercó a él y la besó imaginando que era ella. La besaba como si se le fuera la vida en eso. Oía a la mujer gemir mientras la acariciaba por encima de la ropa, suave, muy suave, despertando las sensaciones más animales de ella, la dejaría un poco más, quería oírla gemir. La desvistió rápido, en realidad sólo era un cuerpo, no era ella. La llevó a la cama en medio de besos húmedos y calientes, ansiosos de placer y sin nada de amor que le dijera que era perfecto, como siempre faltaba "algo"

Busco el encendedor y prendió la luz. Cuando se hubo cansado de sólo tocarla por encima se quitó la camisa.

Estaba respirando con dificultad y ella notó como el bulto en sus pantalones aumentaba. Con una sonrisa, de deshizo de su sujetador y lo arrojó a algún rincón de la habitación.

Mientras él tomó los abundantes senos de ella y los lamió, mordiendo suavemente. Le gustó oírla gritar de placer. Era sexual, sólo eso. Ella le estaba sacando la ropa de forma desesperada. En realidad le gustaba más la forma en que la pintora le sacó la ropa a su amante. La tomó y la puso sobre la cama, la mujer ya estaba caliente, una de dos o era muy rápida o simplemente no tenía sexo hace mucho.

Él se deslizó por su perfecto cuerpo, hasta detenerse entre sus piernas. Sus ojos brillaban de ansiedad y excitación cuando comenzó a tocarla más profundamente. Le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba, entró en ella y la penetraba con fuerza, ella estaba húmeda, era realmente lo que necesitaba, no amor, solo sexo.

Cuando terminó se dio una ducha y fue a la cama donde ella estaba dormida. Le dejó una nota que decía que se iba a ir temprano y que le dejara escrito el teléfono en la libreta de notas (la cual cambiaba siempre) y que él la llamaría. En realidad no quería llamarla. Había estado bueno, pero nada más.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo, no era mejor que el tipo que se acostaba con la pintora, y eso le producía una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago. Culpa.


	3. La fiesta de Sirius

Tonks estaba arreglándose para ir a la fiesta. Había dejado el cuadro en la mesa para que no se le olvidara.

Se puso una blusa rosa, larga y con pequeñas rositas más oscuras bordadas y un infaltable jeans. Las minis y esas cosas no las llevaría ni muerta a un cumpleaños familiar.

Tendría que ver a su mamá y a sus tías, además de un par de comentarios burlescos de su primo Draco.

Además debería lidiar con Lili Potter, que como trabajaba en la universidad donde ella estudiaba arte, había escuchado un par de rumores, que eran reales en realidad y la miraba feo, como diciéndole que si se acercaba a su esposo y a su hijo la mataba.

Se imaginaba que también irían algunos de los amigos de Sirius y obvio estaría Jazmín, la esposa de Sirius, le caía muy bien ella, y sus hijas.

Cuando consideró que su aspecto era dulce y normal, tomó el cuadro, las llaves y cerró muy bien la puerta. Tenía vecinos algo… fuera de lo común. En el edificio había siempre drogados y cosas así, pero ella se mantenía alejada para no meterse en problemas, además a ella ni siquiera le gustaba tomar champaña.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones y cuando llegó a la calle, sintió el aire cálido, era casi verano y a ella le encantaba el verano. Aunque este año pasaría estudiando para adelantar ramos, era por eso que necesitaba la estúpida beca. Durante el año podía costearlo con la venta de cuadros y trabajos ocasionales de cualquier cosa, como cuidar niños o servir mesas.

Para tomar el autobús debía caminar tres manzanas, la razón, nadie quería pasar por allí, era un mal barrio.

El autobús iba vació así que se sentó en el último con su cuadro en el brazo y un block de dibujo, algo infaltable en su bolso, después lo pasaría a un bastidor que ya tenía preparado.

Pensó en el regalo de Sirius y cuanto tuvo que rogarle a Lili para que le pasara la foto.

Le sacó una copia y al día siguiente se la devolvió, le daba mucha pena la situación, ya que ella no la conocía y ya la estaba juzgando. Aunque lo peor es que tenía tanta razón, sus errores le estaban pesando mucho, y todo por cumplir su sueño. A veces se sentía tan insegura y ni siquiera tenía una madre que la guiara. La suya la había echado a la calle en cuanto la habían aceptado en la escuela de arte.

Cuando llegó a la calle vio la enorme casa de su tío y los lujosos autos de sus invitados. Se rió al imaginarlos andando en feos autobuses y viviendo en su, según ella "hermoso desván".

Cuando entró reencontró con Jazmín, la cual la abrazó amorosamente, se estimaban mucho, ya que ella y Sirius habían sido su gran apoyo.

Dio una vuelta por la fiesta buscando a Sirius con el cuadro bajo el brazo.

Se dio vuelta cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Era un hombre atractivo y bien vestido. Lo miró con rabia, algo que detestaba era que la miraran los hombres, todos eran iguales, menos Sirius, claro.

Saludó a Sirius con la mano y le indicó que la siguiera a un lugar más privado. Allí le entregaría el regalo, no frente a su familia e invitados.

Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar saltarle al cuello:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sirius!-Le dijo mientras le entregaba el paquete. Era un enorme cuadro. Ella esperó expectante la reacción de su tío.

El miró el cuadro y la abrazó con fuerza. Era una imagen de Sirius, James y el otro niño que ella no conocía, pero sabía que se llamaba Remus. Estaban en un parque cercanos a la Mansión Black y llevaban vestidos de Hallowen. Todos estaban felices y sonreían, en realidad irradiaban felicidad, y ella lo había captado. Habían sido dos semanas de trabajo por las noches, ya que durante el día tenía que estudiar y había conseguido un trabajo por una semana de camarera en un bar cerca de la universidad.

-¿Te gusta?-Le preguntó dudosa, su autoestima era en general muy baja y ambivalente.

-Es precioso. Pintas fantástico.-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Luego la miró preocupada.

-¿Por qué no me lo entregaste frente a todos?

-Estaba mamá.-Le respondió levantando los hombros y evadiendo la mirada de Sirius.

-Eres una persona talentosa Dora, no te rebajes.-Ella no entendió a que se refería. Pero le llegó muy hondo el comentario. Pero era difícil de pensar que ella valía mucho mientras tu propia familia te trataba como si fueras la basura del mundo. Ella le sonrió ocultando su tristeza y le tomó de la mano.

Dos personas entraron al despacho de Sirius y soltaron silbidos de exclamación al ver el cuadro, Eran Jazmín y el tipo que la estaba mirando.

-Él es Remus. Remus ella es Tonks.-Dijo Sirius al ver que su amigo se ponía rojo. ¿Qué le pasaba al tipo?. Esperen… ese era el otro niño de la foto. Le sonrió y le mostró el cuadro.

-¡Eres el tercer niño!-le dijo feliz

-Sí, y es un buen cuadro.

-Es precioso Dora.-Le dijo Jazmín abrazándola.

-¿Vamos a la fiesta? Si no van a pensar que secuestramos al cumpleañero.

Sirius se rió y avanzaron hacia la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron lo esperaban para cantar el cumpleaños feliz. Pero ella recibió varias miradas hostiles de parte de su familia, no sólo era la que iba más informal, sino que además era el personaje menos querido de la fiesta. Vio a su madre haciendo una mueca de desprecio ante su llegada y a sus tías fijándose en su aspecto. A lo lejos observó a su primo Draco que miraba a Harry con odio. Y a Lili con agarrando a su esposo de la mano. Quería gritarle que lo último que haría en el mundo era acostarse con James. Era el amigo de su tío y estaba casado. Además no era su tipo. En realidad y si lo miraba fríamente, no existía tipo para las de su tipo.

Sacudió su cabeza para espantar los pensamientos negativos que estaban a punto de hacerla llorar. Algo que desde hace ya 5 años que no hacía.

5 años que no lloraba, vaya, era mucho tiempo y ya le hacía falta desahogarse de alguna manera. Tal vez saliera a patear las piedras. Su gran imaginación ya había volado y se estaba imaginando pateando las piedras de la cuadra.

Se dio vuelta cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Era un hombre atractivo y bien vestido. Lo miró con rabia, algo que detestaba era que la miraran los hombres, todos eran iguales, menos Sirius, claro.

Después de comer el pastel todos se habían empezado a sentar para cenar, ella se empezó a retirar discretamente. Pero una mano le obstruyó el paso, era su madre.

-Nymphadora.-Le dijo con desprecio.

-Andrómeda entiende me llamo Tonks-No le decía mamá desde hace años.

A ella se le heló la sangre al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzó su otra hora madre.

-Te voy a decir algo niña. Si llego a escuchar otro rumor de tus, como decirlo… conquistas… vas a saber lo que es bueno.

Para Tonks fue el detonante de la noche y se soltó de un golpe. No sabía que le pasaba pero subió la voz inconscientemente.

-Por lo menos yo no engañaba a mi esposo.-Su madre levantó la mano para abofetearla, pero Sirius ya estaba allí y la sujetaba. Para Tonks era el final de la fiesta.

Se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta de golpe. Corrió por la cuadra y se subió al primer autobús que pasó. No le importó hacia donde fuera.

Cualquier lugar era mejor que allí.

Respiró hondo varias veces. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar. Se repitió bajito.

Tuvo suerte, el autobús que pasó era el que la dejaba cerca de su casa. Caminó despacio, muy despacio, sintiendo la noche, sentía la oscuridad como suya.

Llegó a las 2 de la mañana, vaya, y eso que había salido de la fiesta como a las 10:00 de la noche. Menos mal que solo eran 2 cuadras.

Cuando subió a su desván, no le extrañó el ruido, ya se había acostumbrado. Por el desorden al parecer habían allanado el departamento de Gabriel de nuevo.

Entró y sin desvestirse se tiró en la cama, se sentía tan mal con ella misma. Ya no quería vivir, ni un segundo más.


	4. Cuando ves a una persona sufrir

Cuando Remus entró a la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo. Había muchos amigos del colegio, del trabajo y de negocios. También estaban representantes de las mejores familias del mundo mágico. Saludó a muchos y cuando llegó donde Sirius (por fin) le saludó con un cálido apretón de manos.

-Canuto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.-Le dijo mientras le entregaba el regalo.

-Gracias Moony, ya te daba por desaparecido de mi fiesta.-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el paquete de Remus con los regalos apartados, eran los que él consideraba importantes, ya que eran de sus seres queridos.

Después sintió que una mujer le tocaba el brazo. Era Lili, la esposa de James y su mejor amiga.

-Hola Moony.-Le dijo mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-Hola Lili, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y Tú?

-bien, gracias. ¿Vienes con nosotros?.

-Claro le dijo sonriendo, y caminó con hacia una chimenea apagada, pero que a él le gustaba mucho, y se pusieron a conversar acerca de la infancia se Sirius, se estaban riendo mucho, cuando él la vio entrar.

Ahora estaba vestida diferente, se veía suave, casi infantil. Era ver a otra persona.

Se dio cuenta de que era la más informal de la sala y no le pasó por alto la mirada envenenada de Lili. Aunque ahora creía entender el por qué, el cual fue confirmado al verla tomar con fuerza la mano de su esposo. Creía que se iba a querer acostar con James.

Qué irónico. Sonrió al pensar que la chica no tenía la culpa del destino que la había llevado a allí, y sin embargo, era ella la que no paraba el círculo vicioso de su propia falta de autorrespeto.

Y era tan dulce, todo en ella era dulce, pero la cubría una capa de hielo, como una coraza. La siguió con la vista, le gustaba observarla, era tan diferente al resto de las personas de la fiestas, con sus vestidos caros y sus conversaciones banales. Cuando ella notó que él la estaba observando lo miró con tanto odio, pero él ya entendía el porqué, no debía tener el mejor concepto de un hombre.

Se decía a si mismo: no la mires, no la mires. Pero le era imposible apartar su vista de ella.

Llevaba un gran paquete plano bajo el brazo, era el regalo de Sirius.

Cuando Sirius le hizo una seña a la niña, ella le sonrió a Sirius cálidamente, y lo siguió hasta su despacho.

A Jazmín que al parecer no se le pasaba nada por alto, vio las miradas de Remus y se acercó a él.

-Acompáñame Remus.-Le dijo bajito, mientras Galatea pasaba corriendo entre ambos.

Cuando llegaron al despacho viendo el cuadro de la niña emocionado.

Remus silbó al ver el cuadro, era impresionante, había captado la esencia de aquel primer Hallowen que pasaron juntos. El primero de muchos.

Sintió la mirada de furia de ella.

-Él es Remus. Remus ella es Tonks.-Dijo Sirius, por lo menos tenía los nervios más firmes que los de él, que ya estaba rojo y al borde del colapso, era la situación que más tenía. Entonces ella miró el cuadro y lo miró a él sonriendo-¡Eres el tercer niño!-Parecía feliz con su descubrimiento.

-Sí, y es un buen cuadro.

-Es precioso Dora.-Le dijo Jazmín abrazándola, al parecer se tenían afecto

-¿Vamos a la fiesta? Si no van a pensar que secuestramos al cumpleañero.

Cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y se estaban riendo con unos empresarios de un chiste algo estúpido cuando vio que Sirius se tensaba y se separaba del grupo que ya se preparaba para ir a cenar. Siguió a su amigo, no sabía bien por qué, pero lo siguió.

Andrómeda estaba tomando del brazo a la pintora y le estaba diciendo algo bajo, que al parecer por la expresión de ella le había dolido mucho.

Su expresión cambió totalmente a la ira y casi gritando le respondió:

-Por lo menos yo no engañaba a mi esposo.- Andrómeda levantó la mano para abofetearla, pero Sirius ya estaba allí y la sujetaba.

La vio salir corriendo hacia la puerta sin despedirse. Él quiso seguirla, pero sus pies no le respondían y se quedó parado allí. Se dio vuelta a ver a Andrómeda que había recuperado su aire altivo y se retiraba hacia la fiesta con su flamante esposo al lado. Sirius que se intentaba calmar, estaba furioso.

Cuando se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo vio que su amigo estaba realmente triste.

-¿Ves a que me refería con que está sola?-Le dijo mientras Remus lo observaba en silencio y pensaba en la escena. La repetía una y otra vez en su mente, la mirada de rabia de Andrómeda, como si tuviese un odio ciego hacia una persona que valía más que ella o que él.

La mirada de dolor de la niña y la rabia con la que habló. Sí, Sirius tenía razón, eso era estar solo.

Se dio cuenta que los únicos que habían presenciado la discusión era ellos dos, James, Lili y Jazmín, que lloraba silenciosamente. Al parecer no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Volvieron a la fiesta y aparentaron que nada había pasado. Antes de despedirse Remus miró una vez más el cuadro, era como volver a verse a sí mismo con 11 años.

Mientras manejaba a su casa se sentía preocupado ¿Estaría bien? ¿O pasaría la noche llorando sola en su desván?.

Sus sueños estuvieron llenos de cuadros de niños en Hallowen y una pintora mirándolos con pena desde un rincón del parque.


	5. Un dia malo no siempre es malo

pd: mi tecla de acento esta malita por eso el titulo no tiene puesto el acento

Cuando se levantó por la mañana y vio el día soleado pensó que no se sentía a gusto levantándose de su cama, preferible que se quedara durmiendo.

Si no fuera por que tenía que ir a clases y mostrar un cuadro. Tenía uno, era muy bonito y lo había pintado inspirado en la pequeña Galatea. Su cuadro en tonos pasteles, era de una pequeña niña que se columpiaba bajo un hermoso y antiguo ía venderse bien y no dependería tanto de Sirius para sobrevivir.

Cuando se metió en la salió de la ducha y se hubo vestido se miró al espejo. No se sentía bien consigo misma, menos esa mañana que tenía unas horribles ojeras y los ojos muy tristes. No quería ir.

Buscó el bolso grande para llevar sus cuadros y lo ordenó para que no se dañara.

Sabía que estaba bien, lo suficiente para que su profesor aceptara y lo llevara a un centro artístico y lo remataran. Necesitaba el dinero urgente.

Además tendría que ir a las 11:00 a ver al desgraciado con el que se acostaba para poder firmar el papel. Lo más seguro es que quisiera de nuevo y eso le provocaba asco de solo pensarlo, aunque no por que fuera mal amante, sino por que no era lo que ella quería, para ella el sexo iba ligado al amor, y con esto pasaba a llevar todos sus principios.

No iría sola, le pediría a sus compañeras que le acompañaran. Pero ese comentario la dejó en blanco. ¿A quien si no tenía amigas?

Todas la encontraban rara y las que no la habían despreciado cuando alguien y ella creía saber quien era ese alguien había echado a correr el rumor de que era muy fácil llegar a la cama de ella.

Y estaba segura de que había tenido menos amantes que cada una de ellas. En realidad aparte del profesor que entregaba las becas, sólo había dormido con su ex novio y punto. Nada más.

Si se enteraran que lo último que le interesaba en el mundo era el sexo, se morirían de vergüenza.

Ella soñaba con ser una pintora de calidad, viviendo en una linda y pequeña casita a la salida de la ciudad y tener un gato, un gato blanco. Sin pulgas.

Nada de fama, nada de dinero, nada de apellidos espectaculares, y nada de amantes o maridos famosos.

Había tenido dinero, un apellido de alcurnia y una familia "de bien", también se había codeado con famosos. Y no le había traído nada, habría preferido nacer en una familia normal, donde tus papás te quisieran, con un par de hermanos menores, y amigos. Amigos con los cuales salir a jugar al parque a la pelota o a las muñecas.

Definitivo, ese día se sentía deprimida.

Por suerte llegó a la hora. Y la primera clase estuvo bien, su profesor iba a llevar el cuadro, le había gustado, era sin duda el mejor de la clase. Eso logró que sus compañeros le lanzaran miradas de odio. Menos mal que ya estaba vacunadas contra esas miradas.

A la salida decidió ir por un libro a la biblioteca con tal mala suerte que justo estaba Lili Potter.

La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, no quería hablar, sabía que ella había visto toda la discusión.

Lili intentó acercarse pero ella se escabulló, sacó el libro que necesitaba y se fue.

Lo último que necesitaba era que le recuerden lo de la noche anterior.

Ahora debía afrontar al desgraciado.

Cuando vio a Sirius esperándola se sintió feliz. Él podía salvarla. Corrió a abrazarlo, como la niña pequeña que se sentía cerca de él.

-Acompáñame tío… ven.-Sirius la siguió mansamente. Ella sabía que él no le iba a negar nada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina el profesor hizo una mueca, al parecer su intuición no había fallado, el tipo quería acostarse con ella de nuevo, pero la presencia de Sirius lo desalentaba.

-Adelante señorita Tonks. Cuando estuvo dentro la miró antes de hacerle una seña para que se sentara.-¿O debo decirle señorita Black?.- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo se había enterado?

-¿Cómo lo supo?-le dijo mientras el se acercaba a sus hombros y la rozaba. Ella se puso tensa, muy tensa.

-Su ficha de antecedentes.-Le dijo mirándole las piernas descaradamente. Mientras le tiraba sobre la mesa una carpeta café.

Ella lo cogió y leyó la primera plana. Sí, eran sus datos.

-No me gusta hablar de ello. Lo siento um…señor.

-esta bien señorita Tonks, firme aquí, y venga a verme de vez en cuando. Ya se vio que nos llevamos bien.-Le dijo en una voz que pretendía ser sensual, pero que a ella le sonó desagradable.

Cuando salió llevaba sus papeles. Estaba becada por todo el verano. Fabuloso.

Sonreía de felicidad.

No había importado lo que había hecho, lo importante es que lo había logrado.

Sirius la invitó a tomar un helado. Tenía la impresión de que quería tocar el tema de la noche anterior.

-Dora, yo, de verdad lo siento. No quise que eso pasara, si lo hubiese sabido-Lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué no debió haber sucedido?.

-Siempre sucede. Lamento que haya sido en tu cumpleaños. La que debería disculparse soy yo. Y lo lamento. Además debes darle mis disculpas a tus amigos. Y por favor que Lili no intente hablar de lo que pasó conmigo. Sé lo que piensa de mi y no la quiero cerca.-Le dijo en un ataque de rabia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ella no era así.

Se volvió a sentar y le miró a los ojos. Estaba triste, confundida y se sentía la peor basura del mundo.

-Lo siento Sirius, no sé que me pasa.

-Yo si sé.-Ella lo miró interrogante, esperando su respuesta.

-Estás asustada, y no sabes que hacer con tu vida. ¿Me equivoco?-Siempre era tan dulce con ella, tenían suerte Candice y Galatea. A veces se imaginaba a su papá así. Pero él había muerto hace muchos años, todavía lo extrañaba.

-Sirius…yo, no sé. Tienes razón… pero no tengo ganas de luchar. Llevo años luchando contra la corriente. Y sé que sin tu ayuda no estaría acá. Gracias por todo y lo siento.

-Ven pequeña, le dijo abrazándola.

El resto del helado lo conversaron de cosas banales, aunque a Tonks no se le escapó que su tío estaba preocupado por algo más. ¿Sabría algo de lo que ella había estado haciendo? No sería extraño, más que mal era amigo de Lili Potter.

Cuando terminaron el helado Sirius la fue a dejar a su casa. No se cambió de ropa, pero dejó su bolso. Debía llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Cuando llegó su jefe la envió a buscar. Eso era malo.

Cuando iba caminando hacia la oficina vio salir de allí a la persona que menos esperaba.

Andrómeda Black. A Tonks eso le sonó a un: Señorita Tonks está despedida.

Y fue justo eso lo que pasó... le dieron el famoso sobre azul*

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ahora si que no sabía de que viviría. Las artistas nuevas eran mal pagadas y si tenía suerte su profesor vendería el cuadro y con eso intentaría pasar el verano, sino, ya vería.

Cuando iba caminando apareció lo que iba a salvar su día… uno de sus sueños se iba a hacer realidad.

Un niño regalaba gatitos y una de ellas era ¡blanca!.

Se la llevó a casa saltando de alegría, no importaba que la hubiesen despedido, que un tipejo quisiera acostarse con ella, que su madre esté boicoteando su existencia, su día no fue tan malo.

Por último tenía una posibilidad de que vendieran su cuadro y tenía una nueva amiga, a la que ya le tenía un nombre, su gatita se llamaría Marie.

***En Chile cuando te despiden te dan un sobre azul.**


	6. Me abuuurro

Se despertó cansado, en realidad no había dormido nada bien.

A pesar de esto su mañana había estado normal. Demasiado normal… eso le pasaba por no tener nada de vital importancia que hacer. Había firmado un negocio, leído el periódico y vagado por su correo electrónico.

Nada importante. Sirius con sus correos de chistes, revistas e invitaciones a congresos. Algunos de esos congresos podían ser buenos, pensaba mientras leía los temas. Era tan aburrida su vida.

Además estaba seguro que si decía hola en su casa sonaba eco de tan vacía de gente que estaba.

Se sentó frente a la tele, todavía no sabía por qué, de los casi 300 canales ninguno le interesaba.

Al final decidió salir a pasear a su perro al parque. Ese era su súper panorama.

Era ahora donde desearía tener hijos con los cuales pasar el fin de semana enseñándoles a nadar o a jugar ajedrez.

Podía llamar a una de sus "amigas", pero recordó que no le gustaba conversar con ellas, estaba seguro de que si le abrían el cerebro encontrarían sólo 2 neuronas, las suficientes para hacer sinapsis y punto.

Por lo demás hoy lo único que quería era compañía.

Paseó a su perro durante un par de horas, se estaba aburriendo cuando vio corriendo a la pintora por el parque iba atrasada o eso parecía. Pensó en seguirla, pero recordó que el no la había defendido en el cumpleaños de Sirius y eso le causaba una sensación de rabia contra él mismo.

Al final se decidió y llamó a Sirius, pero la que le contestó fue la pequeña Galatea. A él le gustaba escucharla, era muy comunicativa. Se parecía a Sirius, tenía buen humor y una tendencia a meterse en problemas, y eso que tenía 6 años, no quería imaginarla con 12 años. Pobre Sirius, pensó sonriendo.

-Hola Galy. ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola tío Remus. Yo bien y tú ¿Estás bien?. Te oyes aburrido… muuuuuuuuuy aburriiiido.

A Remus esto le causó gracia, ya que la pequeña había alargado las palabras para darle entender que se notaba aburrido. Era divertido.

-Algo nena. ¿Está tu papá? Sí. Pero no quiero pasarle el teléfono. Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Tú vienes a la casa?... Es que tengo una duda y cuando la dije todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Me prometes responderla y te paso a papá?

Pequeña chantajista, definitivamente, era hija de Sirius.

-Vale Galy, yo te aclaro tu duda. Ahora dame con tu papá.

Se alejó el auricular, sabía por experiencia que Galatea tendía a gritar para llamar a las personas y dejaba levemente sorda a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

La oyó, muy claramente decir que el tío Remus estaba al teléfono y que si no venía luego iba a jugar con su computador a no se qué juego. Esperen ese no era un juego, era un programa de trabajo estadístico.

-Hola Moony, Por fin llamas. ¿Estás aburrido?

-Hola Canuto.. si, ya, estoy aburrido, o como diría tu encantadora niña: estoy aburriiiido. -Le dijo mientras la imitaba. A Sirius le causó gracia, a Remus le encantaban los niños, siempre le habían gustado. Pero no tenía ninguno, todo por su miedo al compromiso.

-Te esperamos entonces, ven luego, está Ron y el sabe jugar ajedrez muy bien. Además necesito respirar. La casa está llena de hormonas y Jazmín parece tan tranquila con eso.

-Aceptalo hombre, en realidad no te molestan. Eres feliz con ellos.

Si bueno, es cierto. Y tu igual deberías ponerte en campaña, si es que no quieres ser abuelo de tus hijos.-Le dijo con una carcajada limpia y contagiosa.

-Nos vemos Sirius.

-Apúrate Remus, o me abuuuurro.

-Ah por cierto no le prometas nada a Galy, después te explico.

Tarde, ya le había prometido. Creo que iba a ser un tema complicado.

Remus sonrió pensando en niños pequeños por la casa. Sería ideal. ¿Pero con quien? No necesitó pensarlo, se le vino la imagen de la pintora en la fiesta con su suave andar y su dulzura al tratar a Sirius. La imaginó con un par de niños a su alrededor. Volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba las llaves del auto. Debía estar muy loco, le gustaba alguien a quien no conocía, tenía traumas graves, se acostaba por lograr algo y de paso era 14 años menor que él. Excelente panorama…

Cuando llegó Ron estaba jugando sólo, ya le había ganado a todos y nadie quería jugar con él. Los demás estaban probando un equipo de karaoke, tenían una gran bulla. No entendía como el chico seguía jugando. Primero lo primero, saludar. Después ver a Galy, sonaba preocupada.

Cuando logró saludar a todos, eran muchos. Galy lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Era una habitación de princesa, rosa y con hermosos tules y muchas muñecas. No entendía como la niña no era insoportable por ser tan mimada, en cambio era dulce y agradable al trato con todas las personas.

-Tío Remus, tengo una duda.-Le dijo Galy seria desde su sillita. Se veía tan tierna con su pelo negro y sus grandes ojos azules brillantes y preocupados.

-Dime nena

-Es que el otro día yo vi la discusión y ya sé que los adultos hablan y hacen puras estupicedes, pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué le querían pegar a mi tía Dora?

Vaya, con razón que Sirius le había dicho que no le prometiera nada. Medio rollo. La tomó en brazos y pensó durante un minuto.

-No sé Galy, los adultos muchas veces reaccionamos con violencia en vez de ver el mundo con paz y eso nos trae mucho dolor, y el dolor causa rencor y el rencor odio. Y seguimos peleando en vez de aprender de ustedes. Prométeme que no vas a cambiar.

-Te lo prometo. Y gracias por responder, aunque voy a tener que pensarla, es una respuesta algo rara la tuya.

Cuando bajó Galy se fue saltando y Sirius le hizo el gesto de que los siguiera, en el salón estaba Jazmín intentando leer un libro con pocas ganas. Sonrió al ver a Remus en la sala.

-¿Te preguntó por la discusión.. Te apuesto a que saliste mejor que nosotros del problema.

-Sí, creo que sí. Le dije resumido que los adultos cometemos errores y reaccionamos con violencia en vez de ver el mundo con paz y eso nos trae mucho dolor, y el dolor causa rencor y el rencor odio.

-Te debo 100 dólares Jaz.- Le dijo Sirius a Jazmín, la cual rió.

-Apostamos a que tú lo lograbas y que ella aceptaba tu respuesta.-Le dijo Jazmín ante la cara de interrogación de Remus.

La tarde se fue rápido para él y después de ir a dejar a Neville y a Hermione se fue a su casa.

Durmió mejor que la anterior. Y se preparó mentalmente para otro día de trabajo.


End file.
